batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildcat
Ted Grant aka Wildcat is one of the supporting protagonists in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He is voiced by R. Lee Ermy. Biography: Henry Grant swore to make his son Ted fearless and pushed him into participating in sports. Ted grew up in a bad neighborhood and was beat up everyday and twice on Sunday. During Ted's college years, both his parents died. This couldn't have come at a worse time, the Great Depression that left many penniless had struck. On one fateful night in New York, Grant saved a man from an attempted mugging. This man turned out to be heavyweight champion, "Socker" Smith. Smith was so impressed he took Grant under his tutelage and trained him to be a champion in his own right. However, Grant became a victim of a plot weaved by Smith's managers. When Smith was killed by a posion overdose, Grant was framed and put up for a hit by the mob. He survived but his police escorts weren't so lucky. After coming upon a child whose Green Lantern comic was stolen, Grant was inspired to create his own identity, Wildcat and sought to exonerate his name. He soon joined the Justice Society of America. During a mission to evacuate tenants from an apartment fire, Wildcat was separated from his teammates. After finding Black Canary, he watched in horror as she was buried under debris. With her dying breath, she made Wildcat promise he would watch over her daughter. Since then, he has been a surrogate father to the second Black Canary, more so than the rest of the Justice Society of America. Wildcat went on to mentor Batman and owns and operates his own gym where he offers boxing lessons. Three trademarks of Wildcat are his vintage motorcycle and Tiger Tonic, a concoction of eggs, chicken, and fish, and hs reputed nine lives. Despite a recent heart attack, Wildcat was undaunted and continued to operate a full-time super hero. Despite the advent of super powers and technology, Wildcat sticks to tradition, his two fists. Together with Batman, Wildcat finally brought down the Outsiders, a group of people disenchanted with society at large. Relying on his stamina, Wildcat tired out their leader Slug and defeated him. Wildcat was able to reason with three of the most powerful Outsiders, Black Lightning, Katana, and Metamorpho. The trio saved Wildcat's life when a second heart attack surfaced. Wildcat decided to take in the three Outsiders and mentor them. Wildcat was asked by Batman to team up with him in Gotham City to take down an escaped convict. Arriving via train, Wildcat was skeptical of Batman's target, until he revealed himself as Bane. When Bane was distracted with killing Batman, Wildcat grabbed a Batarang and severed Bane's Venom tubing. A nearby electrified third rail finished the job. Months later, Wildcat reunited with the Justice Society for a public event at JSA Headquarters. After Per Degaton returned, Wildcat elected to stay behind with Black Canary. Sensing her resentment for being benched by the JSA, Wildcat revealed his promise to Black Canary. Together they joined the fight and helped defeat Per Degaton and Professor Zee. Wildcat and the rest of the Justice Society lost control of their minds when Faceless Hunter implanted them with Starro clones. After the Starro Invasion, Wildcat helped in neutralizing a still-infected Aquaman. Appearances: Season 1: *Enter the Outsiders! *Menace of the Conquering Cavemen! *Mayhem of the Music Meister! (cameo) Season 2: *The Golden Age of Justice! *The Power of Shazam! (cameo) *The Siege of Starro!, Part One *The Siege of Starro!, Part Two Season 3: *Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! *May the Best Man Die! *Shadows & Light! *Law's Legionnaires! (cameo) *Out of the Justice League, Back into the Outsiders! (Mentioned only) *Trick 'or' Treat! (Mentioned only) *Final Crisis!, Part One *Final Crisis!, Part Two *Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes